


【相二】花冷え/花曇り

by Rin0815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin0815/pseuds/Rin0815
Summary: 中途半端的迷之断片2014/8
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【相二】花冷え/花曇り

右手拎着公文包，手臂上挎着西装外套，另一只手则是攥着打包的外卖，连带在家附近的便利店补充的啤酒。在这样的装备下相叶勉强clear了楼下的安全门，电梯按钮，却卡在了自家的门口。他皱着眉头放下手上的东西在公文包里掏起钥匙，往深处摸了两三次也没触到金属触感的物件，突然对自己生起了闷气。

在坚持什么啦，明明知道家里有个人可以开门的。相叶这样想着，又鄙视了一秒心里有些熨帖的得意的自己。

七手八脚捞起堆在地上的东西，用腰身和脚推开大门，扑面而来的不是一直熟悉的家庭料理的气味，而是散发着一股更像是他左手拿着的袋子里食物的味道。很香，可是漂浮着一股冰冷的油腻味道。相叶摸索了一下玄关的顶灯开关，还没把鞋子丢回鞋柜就锁定了气味的来源。

果然，二宫猫着腰坐在沙发前的地毯上，把自己卡在茶几和沙发中间认真打着游戏。身边铺了几张餐巾纸，上边丢着食用完毕的外卖残骸。弄出了这么大的声响他肯定已经听到自己回来了，却还是一动不动地坐着玩游戏，连眼睛都不带抬一下。看到这里相叶就明白这人还没有释怀，只好留着玄关顶灯勉强照明，把外卖丢在厨房，径直进了卧室换衣服。

换完室内衣的相叶坐在床沿发了一会儿呆。刚从西装的束缚中解脱出来，卧室偏高的温度和熟悉的气味让他有些懒洋洋的。什么表情什么措辞才是眼下最适合用来接近那个人的呢，即便是积累了18年的实验数据，相叶仍然拿不准自己去掺和的结果会是什么。

这一切不和谐大概能追溯到上周六的一场同学会。往日同窗一句不知是玩笑话还是真感慨的评论，让二宫立刻抹去了所有脸上的表情，坐在会场的角落玩起了手机游戏。相叶被热情的同学们包围着，明白二宫不想引起注目，忍着没有离场已经是他能做的最大努力。于是相叶也不好撇开同学去找他，直到被闹得连喝三大杯，才总算被他们放过。相叶借着去洗手间的时间褪去了对自己的注意，这才猫回二宫身边。

二宫抬起头来盯着他一言不发，浅色的瞳孔里却情绪汹涌。相叶知道自己现在酒劲上来了，脸上潮红，握了握拳试图让自己保持清醒和理智。

对视半天二宫终于松了口，滤去同学会的嘈杂起身趴在他耳边轻轻说，“回家吗？”

相叶二话不说收拾了东西，抓起两人份的外套，对同学们胡乱扯了些理由，应承了好几次下次一定再来就牵着二宫离开了聚餐的地方。相叶拉上包间门的时候注意到房间里一瞬安静了一下，又零星转回之前的热闹。他明白，那些伪装的视而不见已经是同学们能够表达的最大限度的温柔。

可是还是会伤人啊，不论出发点是多么温柔。不如说，这样的温柔反而让人更难以招架。

“相叶，你看起来没有原来那么快乐啊。明明以前总是一副无忧无虑的样子。”

相叶睁眼的时候花了3秒来确认自己的所在地。

但他在感受到手臂上的重量后很快放弃了起身的打算。

鼻尖是亲切的味道，含混着还没散去的沐浴露香气。手臂上还在沉睡的那个人把脸埋在他的胸前，柔软的发丝贴着他的下颈。相叶躺了一会儿轻轻把他放回地板上，没来由地涌上一阵挫败感。

结果好像又是没能好好地谈谈，就这么一罐罐地默默喝着啤酒，最后睡倒在开了一晚地暖的客厅里。

幸好今天是周六，在他睡醒前还有一段时间来组织一下思路。这么想着相叶迅速冲了个澡，换上了更舒适的睡衣。

冰箱里的布丁OK，新鲜的蔬菜和肉类OK，同事推荐并且确认过还没有入手的游戏OK，堆积的衣服都塞进了洗衣机，散落在客厅的包装袋酒瓶子什么的都收拾完了，看过的漫画也好好地捋平折角按照时间顺序排回了书柜上。

恩，相叶心满意足地看看收拾的成果，再看看还在睡的人，揉着脸想就剩下把窗帘拉开叫醒这个人啦。

有些事情堆着也没有办法，只能趁勇气条还没有见红的时候一起消灭掉。否则两个都擅长于自我保护的人只会装作这件事情没有发生，这样沉默着直到互相都觉得可以翻过这一页了。

但相叶不想再这样下去了。

尤其是对着这个人。

如果非要细数他们交往前后发生了什么变化，大概相叶用来猜的时间变少了。猜他在哪里，猜他在想什么，猜他这句话的背面究竟藏了什么表情。

猜他……什么时候是真的对自己感到了厌恶。

二宫曾经在很多公众场合说过他自己是个麻烦的人，尤其没法跟人长时间地交往。他一直都和人熟的很快，有些攻略性地交往却又不失分寸的风格深受各个圈子的喜爱，因此这话多半没有被周围的人当真。若是相叶也在场，熟一些的还会促挟地笑笑用肩撞撞他，嚷嚷着这是从10代开始的交情的人独特的秀友谊方式嘛，一气把当场的气氛炒热起来。

但是只有相叶知道他并不是在开玩笑。也只有他知道他和二宫互相为这段交情投入了多少心血做了多少妥协，才有了时光的庇护。

正是因为互相之间太过了解，连互相伤害的时候等级也是成倍地向上翻涨。小时候不懂得二宫的纤细，说过一些事后想来恨不得让时间重新来过的话。过了好久他也收到些二宫的大招，话里撒娇似的夹杂着新仇旧恨，这才明白言语的力量。即使二宫会小心地把埋怨也裹上蜂蜜才丢还给他，他仍然能感受到疼。

发觉总是很擅长躲避伤害的身体里，竟然有个即使是这样也不想离开他的自己的时候，相叶26岁。

现在想来，竟然在交往十余载后才惊觉自己对那个人异常的喜爱，也算是真.后知后觉了。

“相叶？”

二宫不情不愿地坐起来，顶着几根呆毛。相叶笑着弯下腰凑到他面前说早安，连带着露出一小节腰。二宫眼疾手快地用手指划过那里，惊得他跳起来。

“苏不过三秒。”二宫撇撇嘴有些嫌弃地说完，又坏笑起来。

相叶泄愤似地揉了揉他的头发，把刚才顺手拿出来的睡衣和拖鞋向他推推，“快去洗个澡，出来一起烧午饭。”

二宫拍开他的手眯着眼睛抓了抓肚子，“说好的被早餐味叫醒呢，这待遇太奇怪了。”

“你这样完全是个中年大叔了好吗，不行我要闻一下靠垫上有没有沾上大叔臭。”相叶说着顺势要去捞被他俩当枕头用的靠垫，被二宫抢先丢过来的毛毯糊了一脸。

“去把菜拿出来洗了。”丢下这句话二宫磨磨蹭蹭地钻进了浴室。

“はいはい”相叶轻快地回应着，觉得这是个还不错的开始。

相叶在第三次偷瞄对面埋头吃饭的人的时候被赏了个白眼。

其实和二宫吃饭的时候，气氛并不像他们平常相处时这么热闹。小时候闷头吃饭更多是因为生长期的饥肠辘辘，等到了不需要邀约也一起吃三餐的熟年夫妇状态的时候，两人就更加不会刻意地去找些话题。即使是一顿饭完全沉默也不觉得有任何不适。

啊，大概除了最初的几顿早饭吧。相叶走了走神。

“到底想说什么。”二宫终于叹了口气，用筷子尖敲敲面前的碗沿问他。

没想到被对方占去了先机。相叶心里一惊，被刚送进嘴里的米饭噎了个正着。二宫像是习惯了似的站起来给他倒了杯水，走到他身边塞到他手里，看他抿了一口顺了气，这才捋了捋他的背回到对面坐下。

相叶嗫嚅了半天，最后挠挠鼻子还是说了出来。

”二ノさぁ 还在介意那天同学会的事情吗？“

大概是没想到相叶会主动提这件事，二宫愣了一下，抬眼望了过来，眼神迅速转暗。

出现了，这个瞬间。

相叶暗叹了一下，没有再说话。

他想起他们第一次见面的时候。二宫抬起眼睛来不咸不淡地打量了一下做着自我介绍的自己，又不太感兴趣地低下头去。

回家的路上认出了他的背影却也不上来搭话，只是不紧不慢地保持一定的距离。路上静谧得似乎能听见两人的呼吸声和脚步声此消彼长，相叶借着抬头去看被一阵风吹散的樱花的机会回头，果然看到这个人站在散落的樱花里，用浅色的眼眸注视着自己。

他冲二宫笑起来，站在原地不动，直到二宫抿了抿嘴唇走上来与他并肩，才继续往车站走去。

很快他就和二宫结成了行动小分队，让以前不咸不淡地游离在班级里反倒有些显眼的二宫变成了极其普通的一员。

会分享保温杯里妈妈准备的两人份咖喱，会在放学后玩玩catch ball，会有些只有两人懂得的梗，陷进去就笑得停不下来。

被折好了角的厚厚的漫画书塞进包里，原本有些空荡的包变得有些沉重。有一天相叶回过头长久地看靠着车窗听MD的二宫的侧脸，忽然有点受不了被人温柔以待也想哭的自己。

就在他想着要不要伸手去摘下二宫右边耳机的时候，二宫突然收回看着窗外的眼神转向他。看他一脸要哭的样子，莫名地笑出声。

“笨蛋吗。”

相叶做了个有点扭曲的鬼脸，凑过去拿下一边耳机塞到耳朵里，听见里面传来隔了一层薄膜一般，带着杂音，却明显是二宫的声音。

“猫也会做梦吗？”

总武线一路掠过房顶，窗外是大片的天空。路过大桥的时候被切割的阳光掠过二宫的侧脸，镀上一层温柔的金色，琥珀色的眼神温柔平和。

这下他真的笑起来，下一个瞬间却看见身边的人垂下眼睛突然转暗，背过去不再看他。

相叶蹭过去，让手臂挨着手臂，安静地听着MD，不再说话。

学校的时光简直闲暇得有些奢侈，这是相叶日后才悟到的。那些长久得仿佛看不见尽头的日子将他和二宫浸泡在一起，回首有人接住自己的目光，落下语音就有人接着补充。绵长的琐事堆积出的默契，时不时让相叶心头一跳。

“我好像一见钟情了。”相叶在站台上被风挂的缩起了脖子，没头没尾地对二宫说。

“是吗，”他转身去看依然平淡地说着的二宫，“恭喜你了，要加油啊。”

女孩子白静的手和脖颈，温柔的线条，被风吹起的发丝和裙摆，纤细得让人移不开眼睛。这算一见钟情吗，二宫却什么也没问，只是微笑地说，要加油啊。

做好了被嘲笑准备的相叶盯着二宫勾起的嘴角，盯着他薄薄的嘴唇上下开合，盯着他眼里闪过的玩闹和狡黠。

他不明白自己真的期待从二宫那里听到什么，就好像不知道自己向他报告这种心情又有什么意义。仿佛只是极其普通地讨论身边的琐事，像是描述一场对方不在的球赛一般事无巨细。电车进站挂起一阵风，然后渐渐平息。他看见二宫拨开了被吹乱的前发，顺着人流走进了电车。

相叶站在原地无法动弹，不明白这种想要把自己整个蜷缩起来的冲动是什么。

车门关闭的声音响起，二宫透过车窗看着相叶，眼神干净，嘴角还有没有褪去的微笑。

「告白」

「頑張って」

他看懂了二宫的嘴型。

也没有错过电车开出的那个瞬间他忽然低下头去，撕裂了对视。

再一次看见二宫露出那种表情的时候，已经到了夏日的尾巴。

一直在班上作为搞笑担当的留年生突然说起自己趁着假期拿到了驾照，被一群还没成年的小男生兴奋地围在教室角落策划起去海边玩的事情。计划越做越离谱，气氛高涨地教室一角都快烧了起来。留年生第一回因为年龄差而神气了一把。

原本要邀请漂亮女生的计划在看到了留年生的破卡车后流了产。作为凑人数的相叶和二宫在最后一刻也被邀请了去。刚刚开学好多夜里的私塾还没开始，大家就合计合计周五直接从学校出发，周日玩到驱车赶回东京还能各自赶上终电的时候再说。

相叶斜斜地靠在电车门边低头给女友打电话，反复解释了几遍这是趟男生ONLY的旅行，对面才心不甘情不愿地放了行。挂了电话后相叶抬起头果不其然看见二宫已经别过脸去。他稍有些尴尬地用手背蹭了蹭鼻子，窜到二宫身边放着两人书包的座位坐下。

“这好像还是第一次和Nino一起去这么远的地方。”相叶在心里给自己打了打气，丢出了话题。

二宫转过身来看他，自然得好像这才发现他回来了一样，“什么啊，上次两家一起去箱根泡的温泉是被你吃了吗？”

“不是啦不是，是说我们两个啊！不带老爹他们玩的啦。”相叶一边说一边拱起身子把手机塞进牛仔裤后袋里。

二宫凉凉地看他，半天才吐出一句，“全班男生都要去好吗，记得带好内裤。”声音不高不低，落在稍微有些安静的车厢里。相叶瞬间脸红，暴起要糊他的脸。二宫却好像没什么兴致跟他闹似的作势要挡开他的手，却在瞄到什么之后沉下了脸，一把抓住了他的手腕。

被抓住的相叶一愣，电车正好驶入大片阴影里，看不清二宫的表情。但他能感受到手腕上的力道，瞬间明白过来这种熟悉的感觉。

肯定又是那样。含着水光的眼睛却暗的让人心头发紧，原本就浅的瞳色也要被淹没。像是有大段大段的话要说，却全都含在眼里什么也不说，让相叶被那片羽毛挠得心痒。

忽然涌进来的阳光把两人的手腕照的有些苍白，这让小臂内侧的纹身更显眼了。相叶像是被抓住了什么丢脸的事情害羞地要把二宫的手甩开，尝试失败后不解地望向二宫，却发现对方死盯着手腕，表情是真的生气了。

相叶用右手摸着脖子，不明白怎么就把自己搞到了不解释不行的地步。支支吾吾解释了下这个小女生心血来潮下的要求，还强调了一下其实痛得要命Nino千万别试，却看到对方的脸色越来越黑，这才收了声老实坐在座位上等待发落。

二宫却只盯了一会儿就放开他的手腕，扭过头去不看他。

“你知道有些温泉有纹身不让进的吧？”

“嘘でしょう？！”

听这调笑的口气好像又不是在生气。相叶像是站在法庭上听到自己被宣判当庭释放一般松了口气，连带着回话的tension都被带高了起来。

下车前二宫转身向相叶点了点头，相叶看着斜阳像钢铁一般穿过二宫的身体，不作声响。

花冷え・END

从手机游戏里偶尔抬了抬头，发现天色已晚，房间里的照明只剩下了楼下橘黄的路灯透出来的一星半点。二宫丢开已经有点发烫的手机顺势倒回床上，盯着天花板的缝隙发起了呆。

昨天晚上接到了好久不见的相叶的电话。

半年前定下常住在东京之后，二宫花了很长一段时间才把打包成纸箱，在房间一角叠的整整齐齐的行李全部整理干净。整理好的房间透着和东京相符的都内的干练感，和老家的房间的氛围相去甚远，似乎连室内气温都要低个两度。

收拾完房间后二宫也是像这样瘫倒在床上，盯着天花板发呆。过了一会儿他又坐起来，把邮箱里积得快满出来的来自相叶的邮件，和相叶的电话号码，从手机里删了个一干二净。

“新的开始……吗”他轻轻地自言自语，用手背掩住了双眼，心里想着这样做，也不过是在蛮横地说服自己。可是做都做了，难道现在起来上网搜索怎么把删除的信息找回来吗。

啊 竟然有点心动。

笨蛋吗。他又在心里吐槽了自己，翻个身埋进被子里。

结果在这半年里，每次看到没有登录在电话簿的电话号码，都会无端地先猜测对面那个是不是两年前吵了生平第一次架后，竟然再也没能见上面的家伙。昨晚的一个电话终于给这个看不到终点的恶习画上了句点，却丝毫没有让二宫感到轻松点。

“二宫くん……？是小和吧？原来你也来了东京吗……你、啊啊，快把你现在的住址给我，我明天下了班来找你。”

电话那头的人毫不掩饰自己的惊讶和动摇，像是想要解释什么的心情也被无法好好组织语言的自己给破坏了，只能破罐破摔地先询问了他的地址。

笃定了二宫一定想要见他似的。

偏偏被对方慌乱的节奏带走的二宫也下意识地报出了现在的地址，对面像是怕他再多说些什么自己不想听的话，低声用命令的口气说了句明天晚上在家等我就迅速挂了电话。

啧，让人火大。

回过神来后的二宫感觉半年来积攒的火气一下窜了上来。拿起手机下意识再拨回去，却在接通前又挂了电话。接通了又要说什么呢？明天我也可能有安排啊你这个任性的混蛋？根本不想见你啊消失两年现在又来做什么？

可惜这些都不是真的。自己确实是个晚上少有安排的宅男。

又确实想要见见他。

两年前吵架的契机已经在反复的回想中反而被磨得记不仔细了。然而最后变成这样子的那一句话二宫却记的非常清楚。说出那句话之前因为太用力而嵌进手心的指甲，脑子里迅速搜索着伤人的话的自己，还有被委屈和怒气冲得七零八落的理智——

“说到底不过是个童年玩伴。”

“你给我适可而止，我的事轮不到你来管。”

说好的心平气和呢，说好的装路人呢。

二宫在心里这么提醒自己，却发现眼下的走向并不如自己想象。相叶正座在矮桌的对面，低着头不说话，而自己从他进门开始就一直生气地撇着他，赌气似的也一言不发。

对面的这个人把头发染回了黑色，大概因为沾染了春天里湿润的空气而有些耷拉下来。眉眼间那股清爽的英气全被心虚的表情给盖住了，显得有些可怜。因为穿着西装而更加明显被勾勒出了腰线，看得出衬衫有好好烫过，即使是上了一整天班，领子还是挺拔的。二宫分心观察着他，心里忍不住感慨，果然这两年，这家伙在自己看不见的地方变了不少。

结果对面那人突然直起腰，视线对了个正着。相叶张了张口，最后还是放弃似的拨乱了自己的头发，身子软了下来冲二宫撒娇。

“小和……”

“两年不见，过的不错啊？”

“小和……”

“怎么找到我新号码的？”

“小和……”

“挺能耐啊不是不想见我吗？”

“小……”

“所以你到底来想说什么！”

像是被二宫的气势给怔住了，相叶睁圆了眼睛看着他。

“这不是小和不想见我吗……给了我地址……还以为是气已经消了愿意见我了呢……”

声音越来越小，吐字越来越模糊，二宫甚至倾了倾身子才挺清楚他最后几个词。

啧。

怒火越来越盛，几乎要脱口而出我什么时候说过这话。却又觉得这样步步紧逼地问罪的样子显得有些小气。

问了又怎么样，失去的时间到底还是回不来了。

二宫摆摆手表示他不想再追究。对面那人的眼睛突然亮了起来，连僵着的表情都生动了起来，简直让人有些于心不忍。相叶放松了坐姿，手肘抵着矮桌站起来盘腿坐下，扯松了领带脱掉了西装外套，清了清嗓子，郑重其事地问：“小和现在来了东京的意思，是不再继承家业了吗？”

二宫被问的莫名其妙，“我什么时候说过要继承家业了？”

“可是，不是小和说羡慕叔叔的生活，以后这样活着也不错吗。”相叶看着他小声说，表情凝重，眉头也皱了起来。

这家伙要是不笑，看起来还真有点东京人冷漠的样子。二宫这么想着叹了口气，无奈地说，“只是说这样活着也不错不是吗，就算是我也会有那么一两件自己想做的事情吧？”

听出了二宫言语间还有没有释怀的生硬，相叶眨了眨眼睛，不容拒绝地开始汇报自己的近况。

“从那天……那天之后我就来了东京，在熟人的小事务所里半工半读。念完短大后去了一个宠物诊所帮忙，结果半年不到就因为经营的问题关了门。”相叶接过二宫终于端上桌的水，喝了一大口接着说，“幸好老板人脉广，把我介绍到了现在这个公司，是专门研究饲料改良和贩卖的，正好也跟短大的专业对口，就在那里做起了营业。”

“小和你呢？这两年……过得好吗？”

对面这个人一脸“我汇报完了现在轮到你了”的期待表情，二宫把“关你什么事”和“你现在倒是想知道了”的选项从心里划掉，懒洋洋地回答，“除了少个人成天在耳边烦我，其他都挺好的。”

“哈，是、是吗。”相叶苦笑了一下又沉默下来。二宫有点后悔自己又顺手点起了嘲讽的技能点。

时间是个很奇妙的东西。二宫和也在笔记本上敲完了这一句话后突然停了飞快打字的手，托着下巴盯着这句话发呆。

昨晚的夜会结束的虎头蛇尾，最后完全被酒精一波带走。从相叶眨巴着眼睛看看他又看看他家冰箱开始，就应该已经猜到了这个结局——二宫在脑内开起了反省会，试图找出到底又是从哪里开始出错。

二宫最后还是叹了口气，离开地暖和摊了一地的资料跑去洗了把脸。

相叶毫无预兆的出现整个打乱了他的思路。昨晚的记忆整体很模糊，相叶的几个小动作却像做成了gif一般不停地在脑子里循环播放。他用指尖拨开前发的样子，明明比他高却用下目线无辜地看着他的样子，掌握不好距离感一下子凑过来的样子。

根本就跟以前一模一样啊，这个笨蛋。

记忆不受控制地自己跑出来，一路从小时候延伸到现在。他想起御茶之水的拉面店，想起制霸过的游戏厅，想起总武线卡塔卡塔的伴奏，想起小时候陪着相叶一起乱来的笨蛋实验。Bon Jovi演唱会上的棒球外套，因为听过太多次奇迹般的全垒打降落梗都快要以为自己也去过的那场球赛。圣诞节的玩具店之旅，虽然最后还是以两个人打了一夜的游戏告终； 两家人一起去箱根泡温泉，笨蛋忘了带换洗的内裤却若无其事地穿起他的来；全班男生开车出去玩，相叶却在最后一晚站在海边只是看着他不说话，眼睛里却装满了当夜的星光。

相叶不在身边的这几年时光过得飞快。很多事情的发生时间还需要现在的友人在一旁作证才能确认。而自己心里拿来做时间分割点的事件，也只剩下了毕业，择校和搬家。

想到最后不得不这样承认的二宫，心里一下子被不甘心的大浪扑过。并非这几年过的不快乐——二宫家的生存守则让他到哪里都能很快如鱼得水，找到最自在的生活方式。只是少了很多情绪的波动，少了很多意外。就连偶尔日夜颠倒的生物钟，都有计算好了的缓冲期来保证做正事的时候作息比谁都健康。

对，像个成年人一样生活。

他这样说服过自己。相叶的离开大概是自己长大的过程中无可避免的事。

……却在今天全部都被推翻了。

光是相叶现在正睡在他家沙发上这个事实，就让二宫感到无比头疼。

起来发现相叶竟然还没有走的时候，让他的心脏着实狠狠跳了一下。昨天他悄悄看过相叶随身带的东西，意外发现了车钥匙。看着面前摊了一桌的空啤酒罐子，他就猜到这人大概根本就没有准备终电前回去。不，压根就没准备回去。他在相叶倒在矮桌上开始用手指玩起杯沿的时候收拾了垃圾带出去，果然看见了他的车。透过车窗还能看见挂在后座的另一套西装和衬衫，还套着干洗店的透明隔膜。

二宫把挽起来的袖子向下拨了拨裹住了手，看着自己哈出的白气，想着相叶现在也是个考虑周详的社会人了。

而这个社会人按掉了6个自己特意定的间隔五分钟的闹钟，还在他家的沙发上乱七八糟地呼呼大睡，只露出了头顶的几搓头毛。

自己醒来的时候已经快到中午，不管什么会社都应该已经过了出勤时间了吧。这样想着二宫慢慢地滑坐到地上，看着起伏的毛毯感觉自己心里的一小部分又重新变得柔软起来。

他最后终于受不了冒出了想要看看相叶的睡颜想法的自己，搬出了笔记本和资料让自己进入工作模式。

而相叶深沉缓慢的呼吸代替了游戏音乐成了BGM。

在谁都还没来得及发现的时候，把当年戛然而止的，未竟的留恋就这样用完吧。

二宫这样想着，缓缓微笑起来。

花曇り・END


End file.
